


A love that transcends time

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Time Travel, mostly episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Morgan had always found visiting the past extremely fun until they discovered the existence of immortals......then the whole thing became even more enjoyable.





	A love that transcends time

**Author's Note:**

> For day 9: time travel

Morgan had possessed their ability for as long as they could remember. It wasn’t a particularly useful ability as all they could do was visit any place in time and watch because any action they took had no effect on the timeline.

Whenever Morgan was in the past, they were invisible. And that just meant they had something similar to millions of films on demand (or an unlimited resource for whenever a history project was due).

It was fun, until they discovered the existence of immortals. Then it became even more enjoyable.

**

Morgan was twelve when they first spotted them and was trying alcohol for the first time in a Roman pub. They had pinched some watered-down wine from a table as they entered; sipping the wine (that tasted of honey and herbs), they watched the ancient Romans for a few hours. The pub was quite crowded but, as they were sitting on a stall at the corner of the bar (and was in possession of weird powers), no one paid them any attention.

Growing bored, Morgan began to contemplate heading home before a strange man entered the pub. His red hair, decorated with a gaudy laurel, and black robes made him stand out. As did the fact that he loudly ordered something “drinkable”. The slightly hostile stares made Morgan think that the man was a tourist that had offended somehow.

The man sat alone for a minute at the bar, not far from Morgan, until another customer piped up from a nearby table. “Crowley!” someone said, and Morgan looked over to see a man all in white go and sit next to ‘Crowley’.

They started talking to each other; Morgan couldn’t hear their conversation over the general murmur of the pub and they weren’t that interested in it anyway. Jumping around history had taught them that most people were strange and listening in just made them stranger. 

Not long after, the pair left and Morgan heard them talking about oysters as they walked past. As Morgan prepared to go home, they thought the incident was mildly interesting but, really, the colosseum was so much more entertaining.

**

A year later, Morgan made the ground-breaking discovery. They were in St James’ Park during the 60s… the 1860s that is. Hanging out in the park was one of their favourite things to do, even when the weather didn’t really allow for it. The ducks were fun to feed in whatever time period Morgan decided to visit.

Victorian clothing was Morgan’s favourite thing to wear despite the fact that they had no need to blend in. They used their power for fun and what was more fun than a top hat and tails or a large dress and corset.

And the frilly umbrellas were a lot more functional than the flimsy plastic used in the present day.

Morgan was feeding the ducks when they heard a hushed conversation grow closer. Looking to their left, they saw two men standing side-by-side and Morgan froze. The man in the white suit was very familiar and, despite the change in style, they also recognised the man in black as Crowley.

Maths wasn’t Morgan’s strong suit, but they were pretty sure a person couldn’t live for 2000 years. Staring in disbelief, they tried to rationalise what they were seeing. _Possible, eerily similar, descendants? _Morgan thought as they edged closer to listen to the conversation.

Crowley was talking about ears and ducks while the other man stared down at a slip of paper in horror. “Out of the question!” The man-in-white said, crumpling up the piece of paper.

“Why not?” Crowley whined. Morgan watched on in confusion as the conversation turned to suicide pills and fraternising. Without context, their conversation made little sense. All Morgan learned was that the other man was called Angel (or, at least, was called that by Crowley).

As the pair stormed off in different directions, Angel threw the piece of paper into the pond… which promptly burst into flames.

Morgan remained in the park for a while as they tried to regather their wits.

**

Morgan was experimenting with their powers, trying to see how far they could go back. It resulted in them hanging out in some desert among a crowd of people and watching the ark, _Noah’s ark, _being built.

It was amazing, especially seeing all the animals (though the presence of unicorns was a bit mystifying). Unfortunately, Morgan saw Angel at the front of the crowd. That meant Crowley couldn’t be too far and the two of them just made this whole time-travelling thing way more confusing than it had to be.

As expected, Crowley did show up and pushed through the crowd to reach Angel. Feeling a little reckless, Morgan followed so they could hear their conversation again. The two appeared less familiar with each other than they did at St James’ Park.

Angel was telling Crowley about how God was planning to flood everyone (well, the locals). Morgan listened with interest as Angel told the familiar story about the flood, the ark, and the rainbow as it was about to happen. It was all very strange, but Morgan was beginning to figure out what the pair may actually be.

After the unicorn ran off (which did explain their apparent extinction) and the rain started to fall, Morgan left rather quickly to avoid the upcoming flood.

**

It took two years for Morgan to see the celestial beings again. Well, possible celestials as that was their strongest theory. Why they were on earth, Morgan hadn’t a clue.

Standing in the Globe, Morgan ate some grapes as they watched an early production of Hamlet. The place was practically empty which Morgan thought was completely understandable. They had hoped that seeing it would make studying the script in the present less unbearably dull but it seems they were wrong. Morgan would have to go forward a few years to when it actually became popular.

Just as they were turning to leave, Morgan noticed him: Angel. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t alone for long as Crowley soon entered the Globe (who once again had a new hairstyle). 

Their conversation was as unusual as always but Morgan was slowly puzzling it out. The mentions of temptations and miracles and Hell led to Morgan concluding that they were looking at an angel and a demon: an angel and demon who worked together…for convenience apparently.

Morgan also found out why hamlet became a major hit before they went home.

**

Turning seventeen made Morgan a bit of a _thrill-seeker, _which is why they visited London in 1941 during one of the worst nights of the blitz. It wasn’t like they were able to die in the past anyway.

They wandered around the empty streets and looked at all the blacked-out buildings, thinking about all the people who were too terrified to sleep. Studying history from books would never be enough to understand the feelings of the people who had lived through or died in these terrible times.

Morgan was regretting their decision and was planning to leave before seeing even one bomb until they saw Crowley running across the street in front of them. He appeared frantic, so Morgan chose to follow.

Panting for breath, Morgan was thankful when they reached a church and Crowley paused outside the entrance. Crowley also took a couple of deep breaths before pushing open the Church door and gingerly walking inside. Morgan could hear him mumbling “ow” repeatedly under his breath as they approached the front of the church where Angel was being held at gunpoint.

_Ah, _Morgan thought, _that’s why he was looking so agitated._

Despite the _literal Nazis_ threatening them, Morgan watched on as the two immortals had their own conversation about Crowley’s name. They became a bit worried about the incoming bomb (as Morgan could figure out what Crowley was intending while the Nazis thought it was an obvious bluff) but they really wanted to see what happened.

The explosion was daunting but Morgan barely felt any heat or pressure. When the smoke cleared, they were standing in the same space and so were Angel and Crowley. Their conversation was amusing as, despite his arguments, Crowley was way too nice for a demon; there was no real reason to save the books except to make Angel happy.

As Morgan went home, they hoped that the two of them remained together throughout the rest of time.

**

Really, Morgan should have known that there was the possibility of running into the two immortals in the present; it just had never crossed their mind before.

The week leading up to their eighteenth birthday was strange: there was the discovery of Atlantis, the barely-avoided-nuclear-Armageddon and then waking up on Sunday a year older to see a snobby old woman sitting at the end of her bed.

The woman was nicely dressed in a formal skirt and coat. She had a full-face of make-up and her hair was in a strict up-do. She scoffed, “I cannot believe someone like you was chosen.” Her voice was quiet as if she wanted Morgan to just catch her words so she could deny them if Morgan called her out. The woman cleared her throat and said, “My name is Linda. I am a chosen one of two generations ago and I am here to explain your time-jumping abilities.”

Morgan was tempted to say _No thanks. I’ve managed to figure them out in the eight years I’ve had them _but then Linda went on the say that she had secured a lunch reservation at the Ritz and that was too good to refuse.

The Ritz was very posh and Linda was looking at Morgan’s attire with disgust. “Elbow off the table _please, _and are you even listening?”

“Not really,” Morgan said. The part about a few people in each generation being gifted this ability was interesting; the bit about the responsibility of finding new chosen ones and guiding them was obvious because why else would Linda go all the way to Islington to find Morgan; and all the technicalities about the invisibility and not-dying when in the past was something they worked out years ago.

Linda sighed and pinched her nose with two fingers, “I am trying to warn you about the danger that comes with your power. It is all too easy to remain in the past for months or even years which makes coming back much more difficult.”

“So, just don’t do that?”

“You are not listening. The longer you stay in the past, it will be harder to remember when in the present to come back to and if you mess that up, you can ruin the timeline.”

Morgan was growing annoyed by the condescension, “Why would I stay in the past for long? It’s fun, yeah, but I can’t interact with anyone. And isn’t this something I should have been told ages ago?” 

Picking at her food, Morgan listened to Linda’s lecture with half an ear. In a haughty manner, Linda said, “Most people are not as reckless as you and would be careful and wait when they discovered they could visit the past. Anyway, just _listen _to me. I am older, more experienced and I know more about the world than you ever will.”

“Okay,” Morgan said, though something else had caught her attention. Two men were dining at a nearby table: Angel and Crowley. Unfortunately, they were too far away to hear anything but the pair seemed to be toasting something. Happy that they were still together, it took a second for Morgan to remember that they weren’t currently invisible to the outside world so they quickly tore their gaze away.

Focussing back on Linda, Morgan said, “Hey, did you know that angels and demons exist and live here on earth?”

“Don’t be silly,” Linda replied, looking at Morgan like a weary carer who couldn’t care less about their child’s imagination.

“I’m done,” Morgan said as they stood up and strolled away from Linda. They walked past Angel and Crowley and, while everyone else in the restaurant was watching Morgan with slight interest, the pair seemed too wrapped up in their own bubble and was ignorant to what was going on around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write but now I'm knackered because I rarely write stuff over 1k. I used the script book to write this which made me realise that Crowley never refers to Aziraphale by name. Like I knew that but too actually see it... so yeah, the POV character will never know his name
> 
> Edit: It has been pointed out to me that Crowley does say Aziraphale during the ark scene (I’m sorry that I missed that). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
